Captain Underpants and the Many Sorrows of the Mary Sue
by Pinkabounce46
Summary: A wild Mary Sue has appeared! What will the Waistband Warrior do when this cardboard-cut out turns into a character of depth and substance? With odd twists and turns, this a fan-fiction to break all the rules, and create new ones.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Back to basics.

You see that disgruntled old guy packing his things? That's Benjamin Krupp, he's heading back to college to re-earn his Bachelor's Degree. It expired two days ago. He didn't want to go back to college, but he had to. His job was on the line after all. He checked the time as he closed the suitcase.

"Oh no, I'm going to miss my train," He shouted. He grabbed his suitcase and headed out of the room at an incredible speed. Grabbed his keys and rushed out the front door. He quickly closed the door and fumbled with the keys.

"Come on, come on," He mumbled. Krupp, at last, got the house key and locked the front door. He pulled it out and rushed out to his car. He barged in, tossed in his suitcase and slammed the door. Messily buckling his seat belt and turning on the car. He raced away in his car at top speed.

Yeah, If it weren't for the ignorance of all the Piqua police force. He would have been pulled over for his reckless driving. He finally drifted his car into a perfect parrel park. He quickly unbuckled and grabbed his suitcase and the train ticket. He once again slammed the door shut and quickly locked it with the automatic door locks. He ran toward the station as fast as he could, clutching his topee as he went along. He finally got to the track, just in time for his train to arrive. People came and rushed on. Then, she came off.

Her red hair was in perfect end curls. She had a big grin on her face. Her blue-rimmed glasses glistened in the sunlight. Her pink button-up shirt had a neatly folded collar and light blue jeans with neatly rolled up legs. She had a notebook in her right hand and a pencil in her left. She approached Benjamin enthusiastically.

"Hello," She said, putting her notebook in her left hand and extending her right hand, "My name is Mary Sue, I'm going to be your room-mate at Ohio Universtiy."

"Benny," Mr. Krupp said, taking Mary's hand, "Please to make your acquaintance."

"I'm sure it is," She chirped cheerfully, "I'm sure you and I will be best friends in no time."

Benjamin raised an eyebrow and asked, "How so?"

"Oh, I make friends with all the characters I'm paired with," Mary said with a glitter in her eye. Mr. Krupp stepped on the train, with Mary close behind.

Ben sat down on a plush train-seat and set his suitcase next to him. Mary came up beside the arm and rubbed her eye.

"I hate it when that anime stuff gets in my eye," She grumbled in a gruff tone. Mary stopped rubbing and cleared her throat.

"This train car is really dusty," She said. Mary turned to Mr. Krupp and she asked, "We should totally sit together, right?"

"Uh," He said, then very suddenly replied, "Of course Mary Sue, anything for you."

"Wonderful!" She cried cheerfully. Benjamin shirked over and shook his head. Mary sat gingerly down and put her pen into the rings of her notebook. She sat down and ensured her poster was perfectly straight before folding her hands on her lap. the train left the station.

"What was that," He said, "I've never said that to anyone."

"That was the status quo," Mary said, "The plot always bend to a Mary Sue's favor."

"What," Benjamin asked, turning to Mary.

"We shouldn't take long to getting to the college," Mary said, "Then I can tell you all about the different types of OCs."

"OCs," Mr. Krupp asked, "What is an OC?"

"It is a sort acronym," Mary replied in as-a-matter-of-factly sort of way, "for Orginal Character."

The train came to a screeching halt at the front of the college.

"We're here," Mary said, "I can't wait to show you around."

Benjamin grabbed his suitcase. Mary Sue got up and merrily skipped out. Benjamin came up behind Mary; who was standing in the doorway.

"Watch this," Mary whispered.

"L _a-la-la-la-ha_ ," Mary sang.

"It's Mary Sue," everyone at the school shouted at once.

" _How do you do,_ " They all sang, " _Mary Sue? Your our sunshine on a sunny day!_ "

" _I'm doing just fi-I-ine,_ " Mary sang in response, " _And so must be you_."

"What is happening right now?" Benjamin asked, very confused.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a noob," Said a buff jock, "boys."

"Then let's educate him," said a scrawny nerd.

Mary walked down to the ground with a wide grin on her face.

" _Who's,_ " sang the dean, " _Got a sunny disposition?_ "

" _Who else but Mary Sue?_ " Came the reply from the school.

" _Who comes to make our world bright?_ " Sang the dean.

" _Who else but Mary Sue?_ " Came the reply from the crowd, as the football jocks raised Mary on a chair.

" _Who's that girl everyone loves just because she's so perfect_?" the dean sang.

" _Must be Mary, must be Mary,_ " The crowd sang.

" _Must be Ma-a-a-ARY,_ " The dean sang.

The crowd took a breath

" _Su-uu-UE_!" the crowd sang. The jocks put Mary down and the crowd dispersed.

"Have great day everybody," Mary shouted. Benjamin walked off the train.

"Well that was ten kinds of weird and a half," Benjamin said looking around.

"Just a little something a put together," Mary said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Too many OC's at The OSU.

Benjamin followed Mary Sue into the dorms.

"Welcome to Ohio State University," Mary said gleefully, "Allow me to introduce the many kinds of Original Characters."

Mary Sue opened a door to revile a large woman pinning up her hair.

"Here we see the Genderswapped OC," Mary said to Mr. Krupp, "That's you but as a girl."

"Hello, Mrs. Kermugen," Mary said to the lady.

"Hey Mary Sue," She said, "Thanks for dropping in on little old me."

Mary Sue closed the door and Benjamin followed her down the hall to another door. She took out a flashlight, turned it on and opened the door to revile a big sleeping sheepdog.

"Here we see the Furry OC," Mary whispered to Benjamin, "That's Mr. Meaner as a Dog."

"That explains the hat," Mr. Krupp whispered to her. Mary gently closed the door. She turned off the flashlight and put it away. They walked down the hall to a third door. Mary opened the door to reveal a teenage girl typing at a computer.

"Here we see the Self-insert OC," Mary said to Mr. Krupp, "This is the girl writing the story."

"Oh, hello," I say, "I'm only making a cameo appearance."

"Right," said Mr. Krupp. Mary closed the door. They walked down the hall to yet another door. Mary opened the door and turned on the light to reveal a full body mirror.

"Here we see the most important OC of all," Mary said, going into the room and approaching the mirror, "Me, the Mary Sue."

Benjamin came into the room and put his suitcase on the small gray bed. Mary was admiring her reflection in the mirror.

"Your first class isn't until tomorrow," Mary said, turning to Benny, "I checked your schedule."

Benny turned to her and asked, "Where is my schedule?"

Mary went to a nearby light pink file cabinet. She opened the middle drawer, Moved some folders and pulled out a red folder covered in black polka-dots. She looked through the papers inside of it and pulled out a piece of paper. She set the page on the magenta bed, put the folder back in the drawer and closed the drawer.

"Here it is," she said, picking up the page, "I have to say, your classes are odd, to say the least."

Mr. Krupp snatched the page from Mary's hands. He looked intently at it.

"Hey," She said, "don't be so rude."

Benny stiffened and said, "I'm sorry Mary Sue, didn't mean to be so cruel to you."

He shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"I feel like I'm losing my mind," He said, "I only apologize when I feel like it."

"That explains a lot,' Mary said.

"Are you trying to take over my mind?" Mr. Krupp asked in a panic.

"Oh of course not," Mary said, "I'm reforming you."

"I'm pretty sure it's mind control," Benny said.

"Well," Mary said, "There's something preventing me from taking total control."

"Let me guess," Benny said bluntly, "your morality?"

"Sure," Mary said, "Let's go with that."

Benjamin looked over the schedule.

"Wait," Benny said, then he looked at the schedule.

Mary went back to looking at herself in the mirror.

"History, Math, Science, Social Studies," Benny recited, then said plainly, "Nothing too strange."

"Further down," Mary said, almost sarcastically.

"Super-Hero Training," Benny said, "But I _don't_ have any powers."

"Oh _you_ don't," Mary said, "But one of the OC's like you must."

"That's weird," Benny said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Things get weirder.

That afternoon got no better for our intrepid hero and Benjamin Krupp. They were out in the hall {instert reason here}, minding their own business.

"Wait we don't have a reason yet," Benny asked.

"Who cares," Mary Sue said, "the plot demands it."

When suddenly, a wild Gary Stu appeared!

"A what," Benny asked.

"A-me," Gary said in a goofy Italian accent.

"Gary Stu," Mary said angrily, "Betrayer to the status quo."

"Mary Sue," Gary said normally, "A grim reminder of the Fan-fiction past."

The tension in the was so thick, You could have sworn Smartsy was just in the room.

"Who's Smartsy," Benny asked.

"A YouTuber," Gary said.

"Seriously," Mary asked.

"Wish I was making that up," Gary said, "It's better than anything you've been in."

Mary growled.

"At least I'm being remembered," Mary said.

"Are you so sure that's a good thing," Gary asked.

"It doesn't matter," Mary said.

"Finally," Benny said.

"Benjamin and I can take you down," Mary said, pointing her fingers at Gary, "Just like that!"

She snapped her fingers.

 _SNAP!_

Suddenly, Krupp began to change. He rushed off the other way.

"Right Benjamin," Mary asked, she turned and asked worriedly, "Benjamin?"

"He ran off," Gary said, then said tauntingly, "better go after him."

Mary chased after Krupp in a flash.

"Hey," She shouted, "wait up!"

Benjamin stopped long enough for Mary to catch up. She stopped to catch her breath.

"Thanks," she said almost breathlessly.

"No problem citizen," he said boldly.

"Wait," Mary said, after she gathered herself, "you don't remember me?"

"Let me think about that one," He said, putting a finger on his chin.

He stood there for a solid two minutes before finally saying, "Nope."

"I'm Mary Sue," She said, "I'm supposed to stick with you."

"Oh," He said, "why is that so important?'

"Because," Mary said, thinking quickly she pulled out her notebook and pen, "I'm a freelance reporter for the campus newspaper."

"Ah-ha," He said, "you are going to report on my many heroic victories."

"Oh," Mary said, "you have super-powers?"

"Yeah I do," He said, then he asked, "wanna see?"

"Of course," Mary said.

"I need to transform first," He said.

He quickly shed his clothes until he was in his underwear.

"You have a red cape I can use," He asked.

Mary reached behind her and pulled out a red table cloth with black polka-dots.

"Like this," Mary asked.

"Perfect, thank you," he said, He took it and tied around his neck.

"Tra-La-LAAAA," He sang, then he said, "I am Captain Underpants!"

"Wow," Mary Sue said, trying to hold back her laughter, "you look great."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Thank You Very Much.

So, Captian Underpants went to Mary Sue's dorm room and retold all of his accidental heroism and bumbling bravery.

"Wait," said Captain Underpants, "we don't get to hear that?"

The most we can do is list all your previous villains through song.

"Oh, Okay," Captian Underpants said glumly.

"You want to know all my past villains right," Captain Underpants asked Mary Sue.

"Of Course," Mary said.

" _Well_ ," Captian Underpants Sang, " _Avcacod-woe wanted to make the world quiet. But Dj Drozy Drawers just made sleep much more silent._ " _  
_

"Uh-ha," Mary said, writing those names down.

" _Dr. Diaper tried to blow up the moon_ ," Captain Underpants continued. " _But the Sneedworks-Robot suit with-stood a sweat typhoon._ _Claylouses_ _put up a fight._ _T.P. Mummy_ _'s heart was void of light. The Death-Defying Dandelion of Doom wanted me to be its meal. While the Army of Evil Talking Toilets could never feel. I'm allergic to grass which is how I fought the rank Poop-acabra, And I can't handle the sting of Queen Zom-bee's Bees. Did I mention the Lunchroom Nerd Zombies_?"

"No," Mary said, rushing to get all those names down.

" _Oh_ ," Captain Underpants sang some more, " _The Toxic Toilet 2000 was a bore. The Turbo Toilet 2000 is on Uranus forever more. The Socktapus has washed away. while the taste of Smarty Farty's army stays_. _Judge Jorts was really jerky but, Haircules was anything but perky._ "

He took a sharp breath.

" _Splotch and Captain Blunderpants had the same plan but only slightly changed_." Captain Underpants sang, " _While Brainy Blabulous and Flabby Flabulous are just insane. Cognita and Clogernaugt were in the same episode, and Homework Hydra went out by exploding. I narrowly escaped the Doom Dome and got overpowered by Nanobots. My sidekicks got a wedgied by robots. Wedgie Woman wants her revenge and swears she will be avenged. Vimpires take your joy,_ _Sir Stinks-alot_ _was tasked to destroy. Poopypants hated to be made fun of, and Butt-erflies swarmed above. Cruelius Sneezer can't stand the smell of Tubadump, and the sight of the Bionic Booger Boy could make you jump. Carl, Trixie, and Franken-booger wanted to be whole again, but Melvin-borg wouldn't let them. Ted Turdsly can make you forget'em. Zorx Klax and Jennifer were never really a notable threat. The rest is best left for us to forge_ t."

"Phew," Captain Underpants said, "Did you get all that?"

Mary quickly jotted it all down within seconds of the question.

"Yes," She said, "I did."

"Wow," Captain Underpants said, "You're so good!"

"I know," Mary Sue started, "I'm..."

"At reporting," Captain interrupted. Mary Sue was surprised.

Captain then said, "I wonder if you're so good you can tell the whole world about me."

"Well," Mary said, "remember I'm only reporting for the campus, so only the students will know about you."

"Of course," Captain said, "I start out with a small, yet influential fan-base then as more and more get interested and passionate. Then I'll become a movie star, then downgraded to an animated series on a streaming service."

"Uh," Mary said, very confused "sure."

"Anyways," He said, starting to hover, "Loved our little chat, but I must be going now."

Mary Sue grabbed her cup of water and splashed it on his head.

Suddenly, he fell like a brick onto his butt with a mighty, THUD!

"What happened," He asked, not sounding like himself at all, "and where are all my clothes?"

"Mr. Krupp?" Mary Sue asked.

"Yeah," He said rather impatiently.

"You left your clothes in the hallway," Mary Sue said.

"What do you mean," Mr. Krupp asked.

"Nothing," She said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Not Really, but the Plot Must Move Forward.

Mary Sue seemed distracted through that evening's introduction lecture to Science.

Mr. Krupp could bearly pay any attention to what the teacher was saying. Something was wrong. The air started to heat up, to an uncomfortable degree. Benny couldn't help but squirm a little. His clothes felt surprisingly loose. Time felt like it was crawling by. Benny needed to be somewhere else, but he wasn't sure where.

Mary Sue looked over next to a clearly unnerved and disturbed Mr. Krupp. She saw he was sweating bullets and was shaking uncontrollably. She raised her hand as the teacher finished his sentence.

"Yes, Mary Sue," He asked her.

"Can I and Benjamin Krupp be excused," She asked politely.

Benny was surprised, but his discomfort soon consumed him.

"Of course you can," The teacher answered enthusiastically, "This is all covered in your textbook anyway."

Mary Sue rushed over and grabbed Benny by the arm. He didn't put up much of a fight.

Mary Sue looked deep into Benny's eyes. It was an awkward staring contest for a few minutes. Mary Sue then snapped her fingers.

 _SNAP_!

Mr. Krupp rushed away. Mary Sue chased after him as he left a trail of clothes in his wake. Mary sue gathered the clothes as quickly as she could.

"Captain Underpants," Mary Sue called, "STOP!"

Captain Underpants didn't stop, in fact, he ran faster. He rushed to their dorm room and grabbed his cape. He then started to float and flew out at an incredible speed.

He got outside and sat on the roof. Mary Sue rushed out with a backpack on and looked around.

"Hey Cap," She called, "Captain Underpants!"

"I'm not coming," He shouted back, "Your just going to transform me into someone I'm not again!"

"You remember that," Mary Sue yelled questionably.

"Yeah," Captian shouted back, "But only when I'm around you."

"But I'm the Mary Sue," Mary Sue said, "I'm absolutely perfect, say it and you'll feel better."

Captain Underpants didn't say anything.

"Are you going to say it," Mary Sue asked.

"No," He said, "your the one trying to take my mind."

"No, no, no," Mary Sue said, "It's the stasis quo."

"It's still evil," Captain Underpants said, "And I hate evil."

"But I'm not evil," Mary sue said, "I'm the Mary Sue; perfectly good, perfectly fabulous, and perfectly perfect."

"Wow, you are so full of yourself," Captain Underpants quipped, "Are you always so narcissistic?"

"Wha-" Mary Sue sputtered and then asked, "Why aren't you unconditionally agreeing with me?"

"I mean," Captain underpants said, coming down from the roof, "Your a nice girl and all, but you really need to learn to admit when you are wrong."

"No," Mary Sue said angerly, "Your wrong for even suggesting a Mary Sue can have flaws."

"'Oh, you have flaws," Captian Underpants said landing in front of Mary Sue, "Every character has flaws, that's what makes them human."

"But," Mary Sue said, "I'm perfect, so I must an exception."

Captain Underpants took a step back before shaking his head.

"No you have just as many flaws as me, if not more so," he said.

"Says the world's worst roommate," Marysue quipped, "To the most perfect Mary Sue."

"Is that what you remember from my animated series," Captian Underpants asked.

"Honestly, It's that's the only thing we ever learn about you in that version," Mary sue said, "Other than your an idiot."

"I have a book series," Captain Underpants said, "And a movie. You think that a Netflix adaptation of both is the most reliable. Sure, I'm the idiot."

"Wait you know about all that stuff," Mary Sue asked.

"Know about what stuff," Captain Underpants said, completely forgetting what he just said.

"You know what never mind," Mary Sue said, "You need to put on your clothes and get back to class."

Mary pulled out the outfit from her backpack and a water bottle. She poured the contents onto Captain Underpants head.

"What happened," Mr. Krupp demanded.

"Just put your clothes back on," Mary Sue said, "Some sorority jerks were pulling a prank on you."

"Why didn't they get you," Mr. Krupp asked.

"Plot armor," Mary Sue said, pounding her chest with a _CLANG CLANG_.

"Seriously," Mr. Krupp asked putting his clothes back on, "Invisible armor?"

"Look," Mary sue said stepping closer, "Being a fan-made OC, I have a bigger part to play in this then you do."

"No," Mr. Krupp said clearly distressed, "Stay back, It hurts too much."

"What," Mary Sue asked.

"I don't know why," He said, beginning to sweat bullets, "but I have this sinking feeling I shouldn't be near you."

"Okay," Mary Sue said, taking a step back again. Mary watched as Mr. Krupp Suddenly began to relax.

"Thank you," he said, clearly weakened by the experience.

"That's never happened to me before," Mary Sue said, "In fact, the exact opposite happens. Especially when I'm written by more, *Ahem* let's call them enthusiastic shippers."

"Shippers," Benny asked in surprise, "Like Sailors?"

"No," Mary Sue said, "Shippers are people you put any two animated characters and make them fall in love."

"So if just I name two of my co-workers," Krupp said, "there are people who think that would make a good couple?"

"Yes," Mary Sue said, "Some times they are even given a super name combining their names together."

"So," Krupp said, thinking, "There is a possibility that someone has shipped Secretary Edith Anthorpe with Student Consular ?"

"Yes," Mary sue said, "in fact, it's a definite."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Meanwhile,

Mrs. Anthorope had stayed behind at the school to reorganize her computer files. She was at it for a while before glancing up and seeing Mister Rected at the door.

"Oh," Mister Rected said nervously, "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"No," Mrs. Anthorope said, standing up, "I was hoping you would come."

"Oh really," Mister Rected said, "I didn't think you would want to see me again."

"It was quite the evening," Miss Anthorope said, coming out from behind her desk, "I want to apologize for completely consuming your body into mine."

"Oh, It's quite alright, " Mister Rected answered, "I had flooded the hallways at least twice that day, I deserved it."

"It was fun while it lasted," Miss Anthorope said, coming close to Mister Rected.

"That's why I'm here," Mister Rected said, taking Edith's hands, "We can still be together, even if we're not Clognita and Clogernuaght."

"You really want to do that," She said, blushing, "It would be unprofessional and dangerous."

"So was turning into my queen," Mister Rected said smugly.

Edith smiled shyly.

"Let's go have some fun," Mister Rected said, "I was thinking of getting some dinner."

"That sounds nice," She said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Getting Back on Track

"Whatever," Mr. Krupp said, walking away, "I need to get back to class."

"Alright," Mary Sue said, following him, "Right behind you."

"No," Mr. Krupp demanded, turning to Mary with a pointed finger, "You stay back."

"But I'm supposed to stay with you," Mary Sue said, "otherwise, the status quo will be out of wack."

"If you must follow me," Mr. Krupp said, forcing his arm down, "do so at a distance, I don't want to re-"

He stopped and clenched the fist of the arm he was now holding down. He stood there for a minute, a few tears leaking out of his eyes.

"I don't want to feel unsure of myself," He said, voice soft.

Mary Sue thought about what Captain Underpants had said and asked Mr. Krupp, "Your remembering things too aren't you?"

Mr. Krupp said nothing.

"Well," Mary Sue asked, "what are you remembering?"

Mr. Krupp remained silent.

"Can you a least tell me why you think I'm evil," Mary Sue asked.

"It doesn't matter," Mr. Krupp mumbled, "It's not real."

"What," Mary Sue asked.

"What did you mean," Mr. Krupp practically shouted, "' you're remembering things too?' Are you getting false memories too?

"I'm a Mary Sue," She said, " I don't get false memories."

"Whatever," Mr. Krupp said, walking away, "I'm getting to class."

"But your next class is that superhero training thing," Mary Sue said, "That's not your class."

"Then who's class is it," He demanded.

Mary sue replied sheepishly, "It's Captain Underpants' class."

Mr. Krupp's eyes widened.

"Captain Underpants isn't real," Mr. Krupp said.

"Like your new memories," Mary Sue asked

Mr. Krupp didn't say anything. He walked away, fists clenched. Mary Sue followed him at a distance before he stopped and punched a wall. He then turned to Mary Sue _seething_ with rage.

"You're a **liar** ," He roared, "Captain Underpants isn't real. I **don't** have superpowers, and **_I do not remember anything new._** "

He growled fiercely.

"Okay," Mary Sue said meekly, "just take a deep breath, I'm sure there's a logical explanation for all these things."

Mr. Krupp looked at the wall he just punched, as if to hit it again. Only to see the enormous cracks steaming from the shallow hole where he had punched. Shock overcame his anger.

"Oh no," Mr. Krupp muttered to himself.

"The buildings here are really old," Mary Sue said, obviously lying, "You're not the first college kid who's broken this place."

Mr. Krupp began walking to the dorms, a worried look on his face. Mary Sue followed at a distance. Mr. Krupp went into their room and sat on his bed. He pulled out from his briefcase a red curtain with black polka-dots.

"How did I get so strong," He wondered aloud, "I don't understand, aren't you apart from me?"

Mary Sue focused on the curtain with Benny.

"We are not the same," a small voice seemed to reassure, "You are not a hero and I'm the super one."

"But," Mr. Krupp said, "that doesn't explain what happened."

"It's that girl," the voice quietly growled, "by taking our mind, she is starting to bridge our split."

"Mary Sue," Mr. Krupp said, "She doesn't know her boundaries. She has to meddle even in the sanctity of someone's mind."

"She's listening to us now," The voice tattled.

Mary went white as a ghost as Mr. Krupp turned to glare daggers at her.

"How much did you hear," Mr. Krupp asked grimly.

"Enough to know you're lying to yourself," Mary Sue said, "I can see through lies like glass."

"Forget you," said, throwing the curtain aside, standing up and pointing at Mary Sue, "You don't know anything about what is going on with me. And even if you did, you wouldn't understand how it feels."

"But," Mary Sue said, "I could understand."

"How," He asked, "are you going to do that?"

"By, uh," Mary sue said thoughtfully, "going to the realm of underutilized ideas and fuse with a spirit lost to canon through abandonment."

"What," Mr. Krupp asked.

" _Si-ideque-est_ ," Mary Sue sang.

"Oh no," He replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Oh Yes, This is Happing.

Mary Sue opened a port into another realm by using a {insert object of magic and/or science here}.

"Can you stop doing that," Mr. Krupp demanded.

"Never," Mary Sue shouted as she charged into the portal.

He sat down on his bed staring at the portal.

"Come on Benny," Mary sue said, grabbing Mr. Krupp by the arm and dragging him in.

They were in a tube of deep greens and purples, time and space seemed to bend under them. It was a hostile and angry shift. They weren't going to where good ideas go to sleep, they were going to a place where defeated bad guys are sent to rot and writhe. A prison for every creepy, crawly, towering, smelly, and downright terrifying adversaries. Mary Sue wasn't going to be anyone, she wanted to be a challenge.

They appeared in a realm void of light, hope, and joy. They snuck past a curled up Sock-tatopus. They tiptoed past a tired T.P Mummy. They snuck past a sleeping Sir Stinks-a-lot. they kept deeper into the shadows. Only lead by the glow of Mary Sue's lantern.

"I'm going to the darkest part of this realm," Mary Sue said handing him the lantern, "keep this light on until it turns purple."

"What happens when it turns purple," Mr. Krupp asked.

"You turn it off Immediately and run like your life depended on it," Mary Sue said, "Into the light and stay put until a portal back to the school opens up."

"Okay," Mr. Krupp said.

Mary sue traveled into the darkness. She then stumbled upon the villains in chains in the darkest part of this realm. They glowed different colors against the black void. Big melvin glowed dark green, Professor Poopyppants glowed red-orange, and Wedgie Woman, the most chained of all, glowed a Deep royal Purple.

"Hello, Madusa," Mary sue said addressing Wedgie Woman, "are you ready to rise?"

"You know nothing of my true nature," Wedgie woman sleepily asked, "Do you?"

"I know you've been waiting to be free like all the others here," Mary Sue replied.

"I," Wedgie woman yawned, "Do not need the help of a lowly Sue."

"Of course," Mary Sue said, "You want to be back with Terra."

Wedgie Woman glared at Mary and growled, "What do you know of Terra Ribble?"

"Enough to know she misses you as much as you miss her," Mary Sue taunted.

"I do not miss that empty, Lowly, soulless, NOBODY!" Wedgie Woman roared, struggling against her chains.

"Prove it," Mary sue said, "By becoming my other half."

"Gladly," Wedgie Woman replied, "But first I need to (she beings to struggle again) break free."

Mary Sue pushed the button on the lock, the chains came undone. Wedgie Woman was free to lunge at mary sue and take possession of her body.

Benny's lantern turned purple, he switched it off and ran out of the darkness as fast as his feet would carry him into the realm of light, which was a lot less densely populated. Almost as if Captain Underpants had a lot more enemies then allies.

"Alright, Mary Sue," Benny said looking around, "Where's the portal?"

"Who's mary sue," asked a rather familiar voice.

"An acquaintance," Benny replied, "We're not that close."

"oh," said the voice and then it asked, "Then what are you doing here Princeable Krupp?"

"Well," Benny began and then said, "Wait, You called me Princeable Krupp."

He turned around and his jaw dropped.

"Muh, Melvin," He said.

"Melvinhaler," the boy corrected, "And yes."

"Melvinhaler," Mr. Krupp repeated slowly, "you've got to kidding me."

"No," Melvinhaler said, "I'm not."

The boy began to fade.

"Oh dear," Melvinhaler said worriedly. The portal opened and Mr. Krupp walked slowly away. He went through the portal and was back in his dorm.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Mary Sue has gone Wicked

Benn sat on his bed and sighed.

"So now what," Benny asked the empty room. He looked around, it was quiet. He looked at the cape again, curious. He picked it up and sighed.

"It's been a while since we had a chance to talk," Captain whispered from the cape, "why are you still trying to suppress me?"

"I," Benny started, then stopped to think and then admitted, "don't know."

Benny felt a strong urge to put the cape on but resisted.

"Take me on," Captain begged quietly, "Set yourself free."


End file.
